From DE 101 37 579 A1 it is known particularly for applications in the field of rental to protect a bicycle with an electronic code lock, which is opened with an opening code and closed with a closing code. The opening code of the code lock required for the usage of the bicycle respectively the required closing code for closing the code lock is provided to a user via his mobile phone, after the user has contacted a service centre with his mobile phone and requested the opening code respectively the closing code.
The service centre which is required for supply of the opening code respectively the closing code of the code lock is particularly provided due to billing reasons for the rental of a bicycle and requires a certain effort in terms of personnel and resources, which prevent a private usage to secure a means of transportation, particularly a bicycle, against unauthorised access or theft. Furthermore, when a means for protection of a transportation means, particularly a bicycle, against unauthorised access or theft is used privately, it is required for the user that the effort of entering a code and to conduct the opening process and the closing process is reduced and can be facilitated in a quick manner. For many users it is required to have at least a feeling about exclusive and direct control of the lock, particularly to experience the same user experience when using a conventional mechanical lock which is operated with a key. In addition to that many users get the impression that a potential security risk may exist and that their actions are monitored if a service centre is interposed for the opening process or the closing process of the lock.